Forgotten Essence
by Accidents-Can-Happen
Summary: Keiko is part of the strongest aristocrat vampire family but has been isolated and kept inside her whole life. When she sneaks out of her house her life becomes a mess truth and lies are kept from her while her powers grow stronger. Her cute appearance fooling even the heir to the Kuran name. Her life becomes a mess and she will be taken to her new home where she may find her love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
Hidden Secret**

_It was mid-august and it was nearing noon, the sun peered into the window and a slight breeze awoke the petite sleeping girl. She fidgeted under her muddle of sheets and blankets but abruptly threw the covers off of herself, jumped out of her bed and swung open her bedroom curtains letting the light fill the dark room. She looked out the window towards the meadow and got lost in her thoughts while gazing at the long grass that was blowing along with breeze._

_She brought herself to sit onto one of the sofas that were placed beside her window; it was a dark red velvet couch. Her room didn't look like something a young child would find alluring to stay in, seeming as most of the furniture was a dark red or black._

_She skipped on over to her walk in closet and pulled a soft pink frilled, A-line skirt that ended at the knees. It was one of her favourites and she often wore it around for fun sometimes. She took a white laced blouse from where it hung in her closet, it had a cream coloured bow that tied at the chest and hung loosely from there. Followed by a matching pair of pink flats she stored in her many rows of shoes. She stripped from her nightgown and slipped into her skirt and blouse and pulled on some cream-coloured stockings that went up to her thighs. She brushed her hair out and looked at it for a good minute. It hugged around her hips and would make for a mess if she went to the village it like that. She brushed back her hair and put it into a half-messy looking bun. She left some strands down by her cheeks so she felt like her head wasn't bare; she combed out her bangs which ended at her eyebrows and slipped on her shoes._

_She opened her door without making a sound and glided gracefully down the hall of the manor. She had put a small sheet under her blanket in her bed to be a distraction in case a maid decided to check in on her. It was the early afternoon so most of the people would still be sound asleep. She opened the window that was beside the door and slipped out of it grabbing her purse she left on the other side of the widow and slipped it shut.  
_

* * *

She set off running down the path to the village that had a festival going on. It was a long time since she ever left manor, and being so isolated she didn't really know what she was going to do when she got there. She stopped running as she came up on the gates and skipped happily through. She was nervous looking around at all the humans but her eyes were filled with wonder as she looked at the stalls that sold food and trinkets.

She came up to the village square that had musicians playing, but most people didn't pay any mind. She walked up and listened to them play their music for quite a while. That was when a strange young boy ran up to her and grabbed her hand and started dancing around the square. She had stricken a very dumbfounded look on her face as she was being pulled along by this human boy who looked to be about the age of nine, the same age she was. She caught along and started dancing around the circle and the two children pulled more people in to dance with them. They clapped their hands to the music and skipped and danced around in circles in their group of people. There was a moment when the girls and boys had partnered up and started dancing and she stood there looking around confused until she felt someone fall into her. She fell over and landed on her stomach failing to brace for the fall, which was rare for someone of her species to be seen in such an ungraceful act. She turned to look at the person who bumped into her as her hair flicked into her face. She looked up at the blonde boy who bumped into her and he knelt down and held out his hand to her.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" He asked with a very apologetic look in his face.

"E-eh, yes I am fine thank you..." She babbled out and took his hand; she became captivated by his emerald green eyes that lit up when you looked into them. She released his hand and brushed her skirt off, giving a slight bow to the boy and turning away to leave the gathering of dancing couples. His eyes widened and he grabbed her and swung her around to face back to him.

Startled by his own movements he looked down and a slight pink crossed his cheeks, "Would you like to... Uhm... Dance with me?" He asked still flushed and avoiding her stare. The question and his sudden actions had taken her utterly by surprise and her mind couldn't process what she should have done.

"Eh? I don't really dance... I'll probably step on your feet," she retorted in an irritated tone and turned her head away embarrassed. It was true she never learned how to dance seeing as it was never necessary and she didn't know how to talk to people either and felt bad for her behaviour.

He perked up and his eyes lit up, "That's okay, I'll lead you!" He replied eagerly. He placed his left hand into her right. He positioned her left hand onto his shoulder and put his right hand on her back. He led the moves for the dance and it felt to her as if she were floating and not doing anything, she relaxed as led dance them round in their circles.

"What's your name?" He asked staring at her with a joyful expression flooding his face; he sort of reminded her of puppy.

"A-ah, m-my name i-is Keiko..." She stumbled on her words and blushed.

"Keiko," He spilled out her name slowly, "That's a really cute name!" He exclaimed happily, "My name is Takuma Ichijo."

Keiko's eyes widened as she heard his name and looked at him speechless, when the dance had ended most of the people cleared the square soon after.

"Ichijo..." She repeated... "You're a part of one of the strongest aristocrat families." She said and she took her arms from his. "What are you doing out here during the daytime?" She puzzled. Looking at him and twitching her eyebrows reading his aura realizing he was in fact, a vampire. She was still so young and it was the daytime, around so many people her senses hadn't adjusted yet. But she still didn't understand how she didn't sense him the whole time.

"You... You know my family, how?" Ichijo looked at her shocked; he didn't realize that she was a vampire. Her silver hair that had a tint of pink to it, and her flawless white skin was proof of that. "Why do you appear as though you're human?" He questioned her. Before they had any time for answers a brown-haired boy came over to the two of them.

"Ichijo, sorry I took so long I'm back now." He muttered and looked at the still shocked pair. "What's going on here?" He asked with a slight claim to his voice.

"Sh-she's not human... Kaname...B-but..." Ichijo murmured under his breath towards the brown haired boy.

Keiko's eyes grew wider and gave Kaname a slight bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Kaname-sama, my name is Keiko. Please forgive my insolence but I best be on my way." She said and turned her back toward the two boys and made her way elsewhere, anywhere away from the two vampires.

* * *

An hour had passed since she had sat in her spot on a bench in a parks flower garden. It had a fountain in the middle with four benches on either side of it. Keiko found the sound of the water and birds fluttering around her to be quite peaceful. She brought her knees up to her chest and tucked her skirt up between her thighs and calves to prevent her panties from showing. She rested her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around them and began to daydream. It was her first day outside of the mansion that she could remember and to her it seemed so dreamlike. Her mind raced back to the way the blonde vampire had held her, gently as they glided around the square they had danced in. Her heart thumped hard and loud as her mind wandered too much and was about to stir up some unsettling memories.

"Ah-ha! We found you!" She heard a voice shout from just in front of her as the young aristocrat and pureblood walked up to her. The young girl jumped to her feet and bowed towards the two boys.

"K-Kaname-sama… Ichijo-sama." Her cheeks flushed a bright red, "What brings you two here?" She managed to stammer out.

"Relax Keiko, we just came by to talk." Kaname said raising his hand to stop her bow.

"T-talk? A-about what?" Her stuttering had yet to stop, she still couldn't act properly around people and meeting a pureblood on her first day escape seemed to be too much for the young girl to take in.

"It's okay you can calm down. But, you have the aura of a human and it's quite intriguing," Kaname looked at her puzzled as if he was trying to read her like she were book.

"I-I don't know what you m-" she was cut off abruptly as the pureblood came up and put a hand onto her forehead, he seemed very fascinated by the ability she used.

"You smell like a human... But you're a vampire. Not many of our kind can hide their existence like you are… Only the highest of aristocrats and purebloods..." His voice trailed off and he stared at her for another moment until the girl suddenly collapsed, Kaname catching her from hitting the ground. Keiko sharply pushed away from his arms but had held a tight grip on his shirt; she glowered up at him and had troubles taking in air. Her blue eyes that had pink flecks had turned to a vibrant red and her fangs had peered through and pricked her lips.

"Ah, you really are a vampire. You're still about to hide part of your aura even though I shattered the ability." He grinned amusingly at her struggle. Keiko released her grip on the crimson eyes boy as she stood up tense, gathering herself back up.

"Why did you do that?" She asked her voice defensive and low.

"I didn't think you'd show your presence if I had asked, you seem... different than others that surround me." His eyes had flashed with sadness. Keiko shuttered against his glum stare and moved away slightly.

"O-of course I would have s-shown you Kaname-sama." She stammered out and looked down at the ground, placing her hands in front of her on her skirt.

"Oh..." He mused, he looked at the sky and saw nightfall was consuming the sky and there was a pink tint to it.

"Uhm, Keiko-chan the villagers are preparing to send lanterns down the river right about now. Would you like to join us?" Takuma chirped in sensing their tension.

"W-what for?" She questioned him; being brought up as the child of the strongest aristocrat family, her parents had isolated her hoping to protect her from the outside world. She tilted her head to the side when she asked the question and a pink blush crossed Ichijo's cheeks and he let out a small chuckle.

"It's a where people set off launders that float down a river to grant the wishes of those who set them down, it's like praying at a shrine but this is just a different tradition." He chimed while explaining, his emerald eyes lit up as he spoke.

"I'm still wondering what you were doing out in the middle of the day. A young aristocrat like you is dangerous, especially around so many humans." Kaname said his gaze piercing hers.

"I-I just wanted to see the festival... I didn't mean to bring any harm. I'm sorry..." She looked away from them and tears pricked against her eyes knowing that what he said was all too true.

"Well, remember that for the future. Now how about we go to join the festival?" He turned away and started walking down the path, after a few strides he looked back towards her and Ichijo he urged them on. Ichijo took a glance at the girl and grasped her hand and scurried towards Kaname dragging the young vampire in his tracks.

* * *

They were all walking down that path that led away from the town and had the stalls that sold little trinkets. A certain stall had caught Keiko's attention and she skipped on over to it and picked up a little braided ribbon. It was meant to be used as a hair tie and had a little bell on the end of it and a wooden tag that said the words 'Blessed'.

"You like that?" A deep voice grumbled from behind the stall. "It'll be 900yen if you want it," the giant man said while staring down at her.

"E-eh…" She may have been carrying a purse but she didn't know what money was used for, or even if she had any.

"That's cute," Ichijo chirped from behind her, his blond hair brushing in and tickling her ear. Keiko shrieked in surprise as he just appeared beside her and took the ribbon she was holding. He reached into his pocket and placed the money down on the table. "Hey whats this?" Ichijo asked curiously looked at the wooden tag, "Blessed? Hey Keiko it's sort of like you name!" The blond boy exclaimed excitedly.

"Thank you," the shop owner bumbled and gathered up the money. Ichijo took the braided ribbon and Keiko in his hand and led her away from the stall back to where Kaname was waiting for the two.

"Here, turn around." Ichijo said and pulled the elastic that held her hair up and a swift tug. She turned back and looked at him confused. Ichijo just looked at her and just chuckled at her reaction. He gathered up her hair and tied it into a side ponytail just under her ear. When she moved her hand to feel her hair she heard the bell start to jingle.

"That might get bothersome if it jingles every time she moves," Kaname chuckled watching Keiko get flustered as the boys laughed at her. Keiko met the little bell with her hand and the two boys watched as a faint blue light lit up around it and soon vanished. She skipped in front of them and made no sound as she moved gracefully past them.

She clasped her hands behind her back and turned only slightly to look back at them. "Thank you Ichijo-sama, how about we go before we miss the lanterns." She giggled and skipped along.

"Guess she's warmed up to us," Kaname chuckled and continued to walk, tucking his hands into his coat pocket.

"She doesn't seem like a normal vampire child, she blends in with the humans... It's sort of cute." He replied with a small laugh and followed behind the other two.

When they reached the river with the crowd of people they had been given lanterns that had a candle in them. "It's so pretty..." Keiko whispered and seemed like she was in a trance staring at it.

"Do you know what you're going to wish for, Keiko?" Kaname chirped in from beside her, holding his lantern.

"I-I had a few ideas but..." She blushed and looked down.

"Keiko-chan, Kaname, they're starting to send them down!" Ichijo cried happily from in front of them.

The three young vampires all knelt down by the river and each set off their own lanterns down the river. Keiko glanced over to both Kaname and Ichijo who had their hands clasped together and eyes closed. She mimicked them and made her wish. Kaname stood up and held out his hand to help the girl up, which she politely took.

"Thank you..." She flushed and looked away. Keiko snapped her hand away from his and grasped the cloth around her chest. Her heart thumped and the pulse in her head began to hurt. Keiko's breathing became hoarse as she tried to breathe in the thick sweet air, which made it hurt in her chest even more. Kaname and Ichijo both grabbed the girl tightly, it seemed as though she wasn't used to the smell of blood and being young made it all the worse.

"Keiko, just relax. You're going to be okay," Kaname's grip on her wrist tightened as her eyes started glowing through her eyelids. "Keiko, relax." Kaname voice had become more demanding. He may have only been two years older than her but there was something in his voice that she feared.

"K-Kaname... I-Ichijo... My heart hurts." Her eyes closed tighter fighting against the pain.

"It's okay Keiko-chan," Ichijo's said worriedly and held his grip on her hand. By now they were away from the humans and were behind a few trees that would hide them. She opened her eyes to look at the two boys that were keeping a tight grip on her. Ichijo's emerald eyes meet with her bright red and, he flinched at her gaze that was filled with hunger. Her head pounded even harder now and she was starting to lose control.

"Keiko. Listen to me and stop this," Kaname's voice had broken into a demanding tone. Being a pureblood, he had the ability to make anyone under the position of pureblood obey him without question. Keiko snapped away from the two her fangs protruding out and growling at him. Kaname was stunned that she was still fighting against them even after using his persuasion on her. Both boys had jumped to grab her but she had dissolved her body and floated along with the wind, towards the smell of sweetness. Her body moved towards the scent and was there in an instant. She stayed in the shadows but saw that there was a young girl that had caught her shoulder on the corner of a metal rail. Keiko had solidified her body and moved over to the girl that was crying on the ground.

"Are you okay, miss?" Keiko asked in a sweet tone and kneeled beside the girl.

"I-I hurt my shoulder on the m-metal," the young girl sobbed and hiccupped.

Keiko grabbed the girl and pulled her from out of the sight and covered the girl's mouth with her hand. They sat against a wall and the young girl was in front of Keiko still being held to her. Keiko listened to the girls muffled screams and grinned wickedly. She licked the blood that was spilling from the girl's shoulder causing the wound to close up almost instantly. Keiko put her hand through her hair and tilted her head to the side, exposing the skin of the human she held in her arms. Keiko's eyes were a deep red and she brought her face down to the young girl's neck and brushed her tongue against it. Her fangs had peered out again and were tickling against the skin of the human girl. Keiko felt a pound in her head and realized what she was doing, she dropped the girl who had fell unconscious against her and tears streamed from Keiko's eyes. She rested a hand against the human's head and a purple light appeared for just a moment, erasing her memories. Keiko got up and left what was just about to be her snack. Her heart pounded against her body and the pain welled up and the tears kept flowing. She felt something wet drip onto her skin; she lifted her head up and it started raining harder. She looked back down the alley she was in and at the end saw a worn out Ichijo trying to catch his breath and relieved Kaname. Kaname let out a sigh and walked towards her, Keiko moved back in response.

"Keiko, its okay we aren't going to do anything." Kaname said calmly moving towards the girl raising his hand slightly. Keiko flinched at his voice and turned away and started running. Still running she came out of the other end of the alley and the lights flooded the street. She had run head first into someone and fell backwards; she was caught mid-fall and lifted into the arms of the person she had run into. The two boys had caught up and stood watching her in the arms of her father. He had golden brown shaggy hair that swept to the side and black eyes. He was about 6'2 and he was dressed in a short-sleeved buttoned shirt and black slacks.

"Keiko, you're going to be in trouble," her father said softly and hugged the girl tightly. "Kaname-sama, thank you for taking care of her, I'm sorry if she caused any trouble."

"Not at all Mr. Kenta, she was enjoyable to spend the day with." Kaname smiled up at him. Two body guards came from the alley and stood behind Kaname and Ichijo. Obviously they were the young purebloods guards. "So she comes from the Kenta family," Kaname thought to himself out loud.

"Not necessarily, we adopted her when she was a newborn." Kenta said and Keiko clutched at his buttoned shirt. "We must be going now Kaname-sama, Ichijo. I hope to see you boys again soon," he smiled at them and walked towards his car. He slipped Keiko into the back seat and walked around to the driver's seat. Their maid slipped into the seat beside Keiko and they drove off back to the manor.

The drive back was long and silent until her father broke that silence.

"Why did you leave?" He grumbled from the front seat, "You know why we keep you at the house Keiko. What you did was reckless. You could have killed that girl, you know that right?"  
"Yes, father. I'm sorry it won't happen again," she mumbled embarrassed and turned her head to look out the window at the trees passing by.

"Though you did meet two very nice young men, what did you think of Takuma?" Her father asked looking into rear-view mirror at her. Her head lifted up at this and her eyes filled with curiosity at this question.

"He was kind. Why do you ask father?" She questioned bobbing her head to the side.

"K-ei-ko-chan~, call me daddy," Kenta cried from the front seat. This amused her because she always heard was about how strong her family was, being the highest ranking family and most powerful. Her father told her stories about how in the old days their family was fighting alongside purebloods, and how they were able to hold their own ground with ease.  
"D-daddy, why did you ask such a question?" She asked irritably.

"No reason, hon." He laughed from the front seat.

"Dad, you and mother never tell me anything! Just because I'm nine doesn't mean I can't know anything about the world! Why can't you guys tell me anything? I'm sick of all the secrets!" Keiko was shouting from the back, her face was flushed with anger. Kenta sighed and decided he would answer her question.

"Your mother and I were thinking about marrying you to Takuma when you're older, that was if you approved," he told her. Keiko's eyes widened and her mouth dropped, she turned her head back to the scenery. They soon returned to their house and two maids met them outside holding umbrellas over both Keiko and Kenta. Keiko slipped her hand into her fathers and he looked down at her surprised but smiled gently and they both walked towards the manor. When Keiko walked in she was attack by her mother who clutched her in a tight hug.

"Keiko! You had me worried sick, don't leave without telling us again!" Keiko's mother cried and tightened their embrace.

"I'm sorry mother I didn't mean to worry you, it won't happen again." Keiko whispered and her mother released her. Keiko was more than grateful that her parents took her in when she was a baby, she loved her father but for some reason she never showed her mother much affection.

"Good now you should go up to your room and clean up then get some rest; you've had a long day." Her father chirped from behind her, resting his hand on her head and teasing her hair slightly. His hand had met the ribbon her hair was tied with and found the small bell. "What is this?" He asked her with a smile on his face. That seemed to be something he always had when he spoke to her, it made Keiko love her father more.

"It's a hair tie Ichijo-sama bought me." She replied her father's hand leaving it.

"There's a bell but it's not making any noise?" Her mother examined, poking the bell.

"I silenced it," Keiko replied emotionlessly. Her mother and fathers eyes met each other's, they insisted Keiko to go to her room and she did as they asked. Keiko walked into her closet and stripped off her clothing, pulling on a nightgown. Keiko left her hair the way Ichijo had put it and she walked out and sat on her sofa, she was curious about why her parents wanted her to leave so suddenly. She closed her eyes and her body dematerialized. A second later she was in her father's study with her parents, but they couldn't sense her since she was a part of the air which made her invisible. She had concealed her presence and was floating up in the corner of the ceiling.

"Kenta, it's starting. If we don't tell her soon her powers will just get stronger and she might exert it one of these days."

"Mai, she'll be able to control them. That's what we're here for, we're her parents and we can help her through it." Her mother's hair was a dirty-blond and her eyes were a beautiful shade of soft blue. Her mother had a very curvy body and was about 5'5. She was wearing a black dress that was very form fitting.

"What if she can't Kenta?" Her mother's tone had become heated, "You have no idea what she will be capable of!"

Kenta's eyes widened and he sighed, leaning against his desk. "Keiko, stop hiding come here." Her father said softly. Keiko rematerialized herself and let herself drop to the floor gracefully. She glowered at her parents but there was a loneliness that filled her eyes. Her father left from his spot on his desk and walked towards Keiko.  
"Father… Why is mother scared of me? Am I really that dangerous? I'm not going to be a bad person right?" Tears filled Keiko's eyes and then began to fall from the corners and down her cheeks. Kenta kneeled down and pulled her into and hug and she buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"No Keiko, you're not dangerous or going to be a bad person," Her father whispered brushing her hair.

"Kenta… you saw what she just did… aristocrats can't do that." Her mother's eyes had a fear in them, she was scared of her child and that tore Keiko's heart.

"Keiko it's time for you to go to sleep, okay?" Her father asked and looked at her, brushing the tears from Keiko's eyes and cheeks away.

"Okay dad." She replied and he pulled her into a hug and rested his right hand on the back of her head. He kissed her forehead and a small purple light lit up behind her head and she fell unconscious onto her father. He swept her up into his arms and carried her from the room. He turned and looked at Mai who just stood watching the two, "Mai, I will protect her until I die. Remember that she may not be my blood-daughter but we have raised her since she was a newborn. She is our child and she always will be." He snarled towards his wife and left holding his sleeping daughter.

He walked into her room and set her down on her bed pulling her blanket up over top of her. He sat on the edge of her bed staring down at his daughter as she slept peacefully. He brushed his hand over her face moving some of the falling hair off her face. He lay beside her and whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry about this Keiko, but when you awake you won't remember that you were adopted. You'll believe that I am your biological father, if all goes well that is." He leaned over and kissed her forehead and got up from her bed, he took her hair tie out and set it on her bedside table. He took a locket out of her pocket that had their families crest embedded onto the front of it. It had the kanji '聖' embedded to the back which stood for 'sacred'. He walked towards the door and took a last look at his little girl who was sleeping so soundly, like nothing in the world could hurt her. He let a sad smile grace his face and fought his tears and left the room. The light in her room was engulfed by darkness and she was left to sleep.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Three years had passed since Keiko fled from the manor, she was thirteen now and isolated more than she had ever been.**

**Chapter 2**  
**First Encounter**

_A young girl had her snowy white hair gathered into a ponytail on the side of her head which was tied with a ribbon that had a soundless bell hanging off if it. She was wearing a cream-coloured dress and dancing in a flower bed outside of a large manor. A few minutes of dancing and spinning she had realized someone was watching her; she stopped moving. Tilting her head she looked over to the trees that began on the edge of the fields. Her blue eyes which had a speck of pink in them grew alarmed as she breathed in the smell of something sweet-smelling. The girl turned around and darted towards the manor, looking back she saw a woman following just behind her. She was wearing a white kimono that had a cherry-blossom pattern decorated on it. Her hair was a fine silver and flew behind as she hovered towards the girl. The older woman reached her hand forward and covered the girl's mouth. The little girl looked up into the rose-pink eyes which glowed of a faint red. The woman's eyes were filled with a mix of grief and fury._

_"Why are you running from me, my Keiko?" The woman sneered and exposed her fangs, bringing her head down onto Keiko's pale neck. Her fangs brushed against the skin, leaving a small cut which leaked blood. Keiko closed her eyes and focused all her energy inside her head. She disappeared from the woman's grasp and was in the mansion a second later, running through the halls at a very inhuman speed looking for her parents. She came to a stop outside a door; she could smell the fresh blood that was wafting from the room. She knew what she would find on the other side of the door but she prayed that she was wrong. Keiko pushed open the door to her father's study, revealing the mess of a man and woman's body on the ground. The limbs were pulled from their bodies and their blood painted almost every inch of furniture the room had. The girl looked down at the last of her parents corpses before they turned to ash. The ashes of her parents blew beneath her bare feet as the breeze from the open window tickled her skin. Keiko looked up to see the woman with long silver hair sitting on the ledge licking the mess off her fingers. The woman looked sideways at Keiko then a second later was right in front of her. Keiko had tried to escape but was no match against the grip of the woman. The pink-eyed woman wrapped her left arm against Keiko's torso, pinning down her arms. Her right hand had yanked at the white hair on the little girls head, exposing her neck. She brought her hand down to cover Keiko's mouth, muffling her screams she was letting out. Keiko felt fangs press up against her neck. The woman lifted her lips to Keiko's ear and whispered something. Her eyes widened and tears streamed down Keiko's cheeks and she felt the puncture of the woman's fangs. Her fangs sunk deeper into her neck and everything to Keiko went black, her life was being drunk from her._

_She was hopeless._

_Her eyes opened once more and the last sight she saw was…_

_Blood…_

_Her blood…Her father's blood… Her mother's…_

* * *

Keiko's eyes flew open and she let out a bloodcurdling scream. The glass of her windows mirrors and doors all shattered and sailed around in the air letting in the daylight from the outside as her curtains flew around. A few shards of the glass had cut her skin and a moment later her father rushed into the room. His golden brown hair flicked out and was a mess. He had just gotten out of bed and had only pyjama pants on which were tied tightly around his waist.

"Keiko! Stop this!" He yelled out to his daughter standing at the door. His eyes blazed red as he tried to use his power to stop the glass from flying around dangerously in the air. Keiko looked up, her blue eyes lifeless looking at her father while she sat upright in her bed. Kenta made his was carefully into her room but not long after his attempt did some glass graze against his skin. The smell of his blood reached Keiko and ended her trance-like state. The shards of glass dropped to the floor and her eyes welled up with tears looking at her father's injuries. He raised his hand to his cuts and in a moment they were gone and he swiftly moved to his daughter's side. Kenta took her into his arms and pulled her into him rocking her gently to calm her down.

"I-I'm so sorry, papa..." Keiko sobbed, pressing her head into her father's chest.

He hugged her tighter and rested his head on hers and hushed her, "It's okay Keiko, it was just a nightmare." Keiko moved closer and soon her tears had stopped, she stared emptily at the wall she was facing. "Would you like me to sleep here with you tonight; I'll fight off your bad dreams." Her father winked at her and Keiko let out a small giggle.

"Would you?" She asked her eyes filled with delight again.

"Of course I will my dear. But do you remember the trick we learned on how to fix the glass?" He father asked pointing a finger to the mess on the ground. Keiko nodded her head and lifted her hand out in front of her. The broken glass lifted off of the floor and moved towards the places it had shattered from. She fixed each shard into its spot and a small blue light emitted from her hand. The blue light split into threads as it moved towards the glass and a frost floated along with it. In the past 3 years this happened quite frequently and her father taught her the trick to remake the windows with glass and ice. She could permanently freeze her ice which would keep the glass and it together. She froze the glass together and lifted her head up to her fathers who gazed at her proudly. Kenta lifted the covers over his daughter and brushed away her cuts that had been imposed on her delicate face. He lay beside her letting Keiko cuddle into him, he rest his arm around her and soon after they were both sleeping soundly curled up together.

* * *

When Keiko woke up later that evening the sun had long set. She pushed herself onto her elbows and looked around her room but her dad had left probably long ago. She hopped out of her bed and opened her door to the hall, she didn't sense anyone moving about which made her curious. She twirled down the hall of the manor; she slowed as she got to the end of her hall. There were staircases that led from the second floor to the first which had a gigantic hall. Keiko looked over the railing to see one of her maids was laying at the bottom. Keiko hurried over to the maid worried she had injured herself; she kneeled down by the maid and rested her hand against the woman's head. The old maid moved her arm up to meet her young mistresses but Keiko was flung across the room and hit the cold and hard marble floor. Keiko lay shocked for a moment before making her body dematerialize before she could be attacked again. She had become air herself and was examining the maid. Her heart dropped when she realized it was her teacher and was no more than a level-E anymore. The teachers face was twisted into a ferocious snarl. Keiko was so shaken about the event she was witnessing, her body had materialized and the maid was charging right at her. Arms grabbed around Keiko's waist and pulled her away, the level-E had been turned to ash without any action.

"Papa, what's going on? Where's mother?" Keiko asked, her voice filled with fear as the pain from the impact hurt her spine.

"Keiko, someone is attacking our home. Can you go to your room? Promise me you'll stay there until I come get you okay? Promise me Keiko." Her dad pressed with urgency in his voice.

"Yes I will papa." Keiko replied. She knew it wasn't wise to argue with her father. What he said goes and she had learned that long ago, his position on the senate proved that point further. Kenta leaned down and kissed his daughter's forehead and urged her on. Keiko's body disappeared and she was in her room a moment later. She ran over to her bed and grabbed a little chest she kept beside her on her bedside table. There was a little lock on it that only she knew how to open. Keiko looked at the box and watched it as it disappeared from her hands.

She had been sitting quite patiently and irritably on her bed for a while now, but before her thoughts processed much further she heard footsteps outside her room. The door to her room opened and Keiko jumped up eagerly.

"Pap-" Keiko barely managed to get out before an invisible push sent her flying and pinned her up against the wall.

"Why Keiko dear, it hurts me to see you call a low vampire such as this your father," A strange voice crept from behind her father's limp body that was hung in the air. Keiko watched as a hand came out through her father's chest with the heart in the killer's hand. Keiko was petrified, not a sound could leave her lips as much as she wanted to scream. She just watched her dad's life been taken from right in front of her own eyes. Kenta's body dropped and turned to ashes before it hit the floor as his heart was crushed in the hands of his murderer. Keiko's eyes filled with tears and she fought against the force around her neck that held her against the wall.

"Shi-shizuka... Wh-what are you doing here?" Keiko fought to get the words out as she stared at the silver haired vampire standing just across the room.

"Can't you greet your mother kinder than that? Didn't these fools teach you manners?" Shizuka hissed and flung the young girls body against the ceiling. Pinned to the ceiling she looked down at the silver haired vampire with her frightened eyes.

"M-mother? N-no, my mother is Mai Kami-" Keiko had stuttered before she dropped from the ceiling and landed flat on the ground.

"I'll need to remind you of whose blood flows through your veins then Keiko Hio." Shizuka stated and life's her arm up, which raised Keiko's body along. A few moments later Keiko was in the arms of Shizuka while they sat on the red couch just beside the window. A hand wrapped gently around her neck and all that she saw was her father's ashes on the floor which were now spread about. Tears filled her eyes as she felt fangs pierce into delicate skin. The salty droplets escaped and poured down her face as she recollected her locked up memories. The senate had giving Keiko to her adoptive parents hoping they could raise the pureblood child. Shizuka pulled her fangs from her daughter's neck and licked the spots she had bitten which closed the wounds quickly.

"Now my daughter will you accept the truth that I am your mother?" Shizuka said, her voice was lulling to Keiko which made her become rather dazed. That was until she had smelled the blood and seen it dripping down her mother's arm. Keiko grabbed hold of Shizuka's wrist with her shaky hands and raised the wound to her lips and licked the blood. She savoured every drop before sinking her fangs into the pale white hand. She glowered up as her mother's memories filled her head. Her father... Withdrawing her fangs she got up and shuddered away from Shizuka, fear consumed her eyes and more tears had escaped from her cheeks.

"T-that man cannot be my father..." Keiko whimpered before her hands flew to her pounding head and collapsing on floor. Her body began to shake uncontrollably. Her mother had been the princess she read stories about every night when she was a child before she went to sleep. Her father... The more she thought about him the more her head hurt, so she decided to make it stop. Two purple lights illuminated around her hands which still covered her head, Keiko heard her mother let chuckled behind her.

"You can try to run from your existence Keiko dear. But you're the pureblood princess of Hio and Kuran and it is time you soon figure that out," She hissed towards her daughter. She tightened the grip on her head until everything went black and she lay on the floor unconscious. Her body was lying in the blood of her father and Shizuka looked down at the unconscious girl before she disappeared.

* * *

Sorry about the shorter chapter compared to the first ; w ;~ Please review! They give me the motivation to keep updating!  
I'll try to make next chapter more interesting to make up for this!  
(It is kind of a story filler~~)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Rescued Life**

Tired blue eyes peered open and stared into the darkness. There were shackles binding her wrists and ankles, which were probably purple from bruises by now. She had been here only a few days and was starving. She noted that there was some spell in the room that kept her from using any sort of power she may have had. Sitting upright she moved over to the corner of the room and curled into a ball, her chains laid on her as she wrapped her arms around her and let out hushed sobs.

A few hours later the door to her damp cell opened and a tall, bald man walked into the room. He glided over to wear Keiko was sitting and loomed above her. His arm moved and gripped onto her thin delicate neck and he lifted her up. Smashing her body into the stone wall behind her several times she could sense that he was a pureblood.

'He is a very dishonourable one at that,' she groaned as her body hit the wall.

"So you're the daughter of Shizuka Hio," the man sneered at her. "You're blood must taste exceptionally sweet if you were hiding all these years." He smirked and leaned his head towards her neck and bite greedily into her. Keiko let out a small yelp until the grip on her tightened and tilted her head up more so the man could get a better flow of her blood. The life flowed with every drop he took from her, and he wanted it all. Her eyes grew hazy and he drew out his fangs and dropped the girl to the ground. The man licked the blood the escaped his lips and scowled down at the weak girl. His foot came up behind him and he kicked Keiko in her rib cage, a grunt and cry escaped from the girl. The man spit on her as she clutched at her side and cowered on the damp ground, silent as tears slipped from her eyes. The light in the room soon vanished and she was alone yet again.

A few days later a group of five vampires had come into her cell and they all took a bite out of the girl. They each sank their fangs into a spot on her body that they could get to. They took turns beating her and drinking more of blood than she had to offer.

That is how her life went on for the next few years. She was bitten several times daily by savage vampires that desired the sweetness of her pure-blood. She got beatings regularly, her ribs were mostly all cracked and her organs had been damaged. Parts of her limbs had been cut off in the process of her torture. But all these problems for a pureblood could be solved. About once a week her aggressors would have fun with a human and throw the poor leftovers of the living being into Keiko's cell. She hated herself every time but the urges to live and to feed took over and she consumed the life of each human.

* * *

After the first year she had stopped feeling much emotion like fear. Her body was started to go through puberty, a little later compared to most young girls. Since her clothes had started to not fit, the pureblood-man gave her a dirty sheet to cover herself in.

The second year Keiko tried various ways to kill herself so she could be free from the torture she was going through. Her cell was covered in her blood. Whether it was the mess her attackers made with, her dead blood or a human's blood almost every inch was covered. She was rarely graced with a bucket of cold water thrown onto her. It was what she learned to think of as "bathing".

Three years into her living-hell Keiko began to lose her sanity. The pureblood man walked into her cell for what he liked to call "breakfast". He reached down and grabbed Keiko's lifeless body and raised her up, chains moving around at her sides. If it wasn't for the occasional snack she was giving she might look like she was just a sack of skin holding her bones in. The pureblood leaned over and sunk his fangs into her neck like he always did and left her just enough of her blood to keep her alive. Her threw her against the floor and walked to the cell door, recomposing him again. After he walked out a human was thrown into the cell. Except this time, her victim was awake and crying. All the humans that were thrown into her cell would be unconscious which made it easier on Keiko as she took their lives. Keiko crawled over to the human and raised her hand to what she makes out to be, the woman's face. The crying woman looked down at the starving girl that only had a mouldy sheet covering her. Keiko's dead blue eyes stared up at the victims as they began to glow a deep red. What she thought was a human girl turned to ashes and Keiko was left in her cell without her food this week. She lay in her mess of sheets until the door to her cell busted open and smoke drifted inside. Keiko started to fall asleep as she heard a name calling out to her. A blonde young boy rushed over to her limp body and he turned his head away and removed his jacket, wrapping the poor girl into it. Keiko's eyes opened just for a moment to see a brown haired boy walking into the room, she saw a red glow in the midst of her blurred vision and felt her shackles around her delicate wrists and ankles dropped from her.

"Ichijo, get her out of her. I'll make sure the other vampires are dealt with properly," the brown haired vampire ordered. Rage laced his voice and the two boys left the cell.

"Yes, Kaname." Ichijo replied with the lifeless girl wrapped in his arms. They left the disgusting room and Ichijo walked toward up the stairs that led up and out of the manor. Kaname took a step outside the cell and narrowed his eyes to the other pureblood.

"Well, Lord Kaname. This is quite a surprise I didn't expect anyone to find the girl. Let alone you of all people," the pureblood hissed and appeared before Kaname.

Kaname's anger filled his eyes and they burned a bright red. An invisible force sent the man crashing against the stone wall, a hole punctured his stomach and blood began to poor out from it.

"What you've done here is unforgivable." Kaname growled towards the other man, he turned and walked away to return to Ichijo. There was a muffled shout behind him and Kaname turned to watch as the man's body had burned from the inside.

Ichijo walked over to where there car was parked out front of the large manor. He looked down at the girl with a concerned expression and she looked up returning his gaze. Her skin was so white it had no a trace of colour in it, and her eyes were so lifeless.

"Keiko-sama you're going to be okay now," he said softly. For the first time in three years she felt emotion, her chest hurt and she felt relief. A tear had slipped from her eye which was quickly brushed away as Ichijo held her with his one arm. He opened the car door and slipped the girl in. She looked like a mess but her beauty was still so visible. Her white hair had been covered in dirt and blood and all that covered her was the jacket Ichijo had put over top of her. Ichijo sat in the backseat with Keiko in his arms. The girl looked so frail, he thought she may break if he moved her the wrong way. Her head rested against his chest and she tried to keep herself covered as much as possible with the jacket. Shortly after Kaname joined them in the back and took of his trench coat, he took the girl from Ichijo. Ichijo was a little overwhelmed by the smell of her blood and took his spot in the passenger seat in the front of the car. Kaname placed his jacket over top of the girl and held her gently in his arms.

"Keiko..." Kaname whispered to her, his voice was filled with grief. Seeing a person in this kind of state was horrific let alone a pureblood. Purebloods are supposed to be what vampires treasure the most. Keiko shifted against him and soon after the car had started moving she had fallen asleep.

"Will she be okay, Kaname?" Ichijo asked from the front and turned his head back.

"She's going to be fine. But it may take some time for her to adjust accordingly. Three years of suffering, we will give her a better future at the academy. She isn't in risk of dying just some medical treatment so we can go right there." Kaname replied looking down at the sleeping girl. He pressed a small kiss to her forehead and turned his head to stare out the window.

A few hours later there were driving up towards the academy, the gates opened when they grew closer. They were greeted by a blonde man that had his hair back into a ponytail and wore glasses. He opened the door for Kaname who stepped out with the small girl cuddled in his arms still. Ichijo stepped out of the car and was created by a short girl who had reddish-brown hair that ended at her shoulders. She was wearing a black uniform with a short black skirt.

"So Kaname, this is the girl?" The blonde asked.

"Yes, Keiko Hio." He replied to the man.

"Hio? Wouldn't her surname be Kuran?" The man puzzled asking Kaname.

"It would be, but that name might bring her more misfortune, headmaster." He explained and felt the girl stir in his arms. "We should have her cleaned up and treated, Seiren." Kaname said and a purple haired girl dropped from a tree beside him.

"Yes, my lord." She said emotionlessly.

"Would you help the headmaster and Yuuki take care of this girl?" He asked turning his head to her.

"Of course." Seiren nodded as Kaname laid Keiko into the headmaster's arms. The three brought Keiko to the headmaster's guest room and the girls had cleaned her up. Seiren fetched one of Yuuki's nightgowns. It was a shade soft green with a yellow ribbon tied around the chest. Shortly after the blonde man returned and treated Keiko's wounds which were starting to heal, but rather slowly. Seiren had somehow gotten the sleeping girl to drink blood-infused water which helped her healing speed up.

Keiko rolled over and fidgeted under the covers of her bed and her blue eyes blinked open tiredly.

"Yuuki, Yuuki! She's awake!" She noticed a golden eyed man with blonde hair and glasses cheering. Keiko propped herself up on her pillow her blue eyes were now flaring red and her white hair brushed in front of her face. The blonde man had been pushed back slightly which stopped his excitement rather quickly.

"Oh stop that headmaster! You're scaring the girl!" A brown haired girl with big matching eyes appeared from behind him and smacked his head. "I'm sorry about him Keiko, he lets his emotions carry him away sometimes. My name is Yuuki, that's headmaster cross." She pointed a finger towards to man that was sulking and moved to the girls side. When Yuuki sat on the edge of her bed Keiko had recoiled away slightly. The headmaster looked at the two girls very concerning, he didn't know how stable she was and he worried for his human daughter who sat beside her.

"Call me father, Yuuki dear." The man sobbed out.

"Maybe later," she replied uninterestedly to him and returned her attention back to Keiko. The headmaster walked over and kneeled beside her bed and reached for Keiko's hand.

"How are you feeling Keiko?" He asked warmly as his hand rested on hers.

She looked down at herself, most of her cuts and bruises were gone now. She knew she had some scars on her back that may not heal which were inflicted with the anti-vampire weapons. She didn't feel great, but comparing to where she was kept for the past three years. She felt great.

"How is she feeling?" She heard a male voice ask from the door, she recognized the sweet voice. The headmaster had risen which gave her full view of the boy who stood at the door. He had soft blonde hair and was wearing a white uniform trimmed with black. Tears stung at her eyes as she stared at the boy in the doorway.

"She seems better than the other night when you boys brought. She's awake now but she hasn't said anything. She thought of me as a threat," The headmaster cried the last line. Her chest suddenly began to tighten which caused her to curl up on her bed grabbing the fabric around her chest. Yuuki still sitting beside her was flung into the headmaster's arms and let out a small yelp.

"You two should leave for now," Ichijo said looking at the two; they nodded towards the soft blonde and took their leave. Ichijo walked into the bathroom and came back with a glass of water in his right hand and a little tin in the other. He stepped around to Keiko and dropped two tablets into the water. He sat on her bed and lifted her up so that she was leaning against him. He made her drink the blood-infused water and the tightness around her chest had subdued. He had placed the glass down on the bedside table and held the exhausted girl in his arms. Her eyes were clenched shut until she felt the boy brushed his fingertips over her head, moving her fallen hair out of her face. Her big blue eyes stared up into the golden green. Ichijo rested her back down on her bed and pulled the blankets over her.

"Get some more rest Keiko," he smiled at her and stood up to leave. He looked back when he felt a hand grab at his jacket sleeve and he looked down at the frightened girl.

"P-please d-don't leave yet..." She stuttered out and turned her gaze away from his, a deep red flushed across her face.

"Okay, I'll stay here until you fall asleep," Ichijo said with a smile. He sat back onto the bed and leaned against the back of the bed frame. Keiko had cuddled against his waist, she didn't want to be left alone and she knew she could trust this boy. Ichijo had been running his hand through her hair which helped ease her to sleep within ten minutes. He shifted her off of his lap and moved her back under the covers, he brushed her hair out if her face. Keiko let out a light moan and shifted under the covers, Ichijo had blushed a little at how cute she was and chuckled to himself quietly. He walked towards the door and took one last look at her before leaving. Kaname was leaning on the wall, opposite of the room she now slept in. Ichijo slipped out of the room and closed the door without making a sound.

"I assume she's doing okay?" Kaname asked looking over at Ichijo.

"She did stop the headmaster from moving closer to her at first and when she got hungry she flicked Yuuki off the bed into Cross. Those were probably for their own protection I'd assume. Though she is doing exceptionally well, I think she'll get used to it here rather quickly." He smiled at Kaname cheerfully.

"That's good, someone as gentle as her being born into the vampire world, and going through what she has..." Kaname's voice trailed off and he turned to walk down the hall.

"Kaname, do you think she'll be okay? I mean she is the pureblood princess of the Hio and Kuran family. Others may take her gentle nature as weakness and go after her again." Ichijo stated walking beside Kaname.

"She does have a very gentle nature. Though she will be okay, I'll have some talks to her about how she's a pureblood now and not the child she might act like." He replied to Ichijo, his crimson brown eyes met with the emerald pair. Ichijo noticed the faint look of hunger that Kaname's eyes made but quickly vanished and he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. The two boys made their way back to the moon dorm and made the preparations for Keiko to move into.

A few hours later Keiko opened her blue eyes and turned her head slightly and looked out the window. The sun had just started to set and the sky was a pinkish-red. Her hands moved the blanket up over her head and she curled up underneath them. She felt a presence behind her and moved the blanket down just below her eyes and peered up into dark brown eyes.

"Good evening Keiko," Kaname said and offered his hand out to her which she graciously took, pushing the blanket to the side as she stood.

"G-good evening Kaname-sa-" She stuttered and was cut off short.

"I know you were raised as proper aristocrat, but you are a pureblood now Keiko Hio. You needn't address me with such honorifics." He told her, giving a warm smile.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm not use to been treated like I'm a pureblood..." Her gaze left his and her blue eyes were trailed away, obviously recalling her past.

"It's okay, you'll get used to it in time Keiko. I brought you here so you could live your life how you want and to have a new start. Not to be cooped up in a cellar basement going through what you did." Kaname told her softly, his hand played with the hair the cupped her face and Keiko raised her gaze back up to him. Her eyes fought against the tears that wanted to spill and Kaname pulled the small girl into him and held her gently. They stood like that for a few long minutes, wrapped in each other's arms until she pulled away from him.

"My box... Where is it...?" Keiko muttered to herself and rubbed her temple with her knuckles. She sat on the edge of the bed and a very confused Kaname stared at her. A second later his eyes widened when he saw a little wooden box appear on the girls lap.

"So you do know how to use some of your power," Kaname mused as he watched her open the box and pull out a red braided ribbon with a bell on one end. She gathered her white hair to the side and tied the ribbon in it. She looked up at Kaname when he let out a childish chuckle, for him it was very rare sight to witness.

"What?" Keiko blushed furiously as he fell onto the couch laughing. She moved away from him when she caught a glimpse of his fangs.

"Sorry, sorry. I shouldn't have frightened you. I didn't think you'd have that souvenir Takuma got you." He lifted his pale hand and wiped a tear from his eye and looked over at the locket that was still in the box. Something about how she acted reminded him of Yuuki, which made the boy warm up to her quicker. "What's that there?" He asked and pointed his finger towards it. Keiko stepped around and sat back onto the bed, she was still frightened of vampires but Kaname put on such a gentle expression when he talked with her.

"I-it's a locket my father gave me when I was nine," she stuttered and picked it up from the silver chain out of the box.

"Would you mind if I had a look?" Kaname asked her, and she placed her locket in his hand. Even if she didn't want to, it would be very rude to deny the man that saved her.

"Hm, it's very old. How long had it been passed down in your family?" He asked her, handing her back the locket.

"Father said that it first belonged to his ancestor many ages ago. It has a picture of him and me in it." She replied with a sad smile and put the locket into the box. Kaname watched as the box turned to particles from her hands. Pushing her gloomy mood aside she jumped up and stretched her arms above her head her body did a slight twirl and turned back to Kaname.

"You're quite eager aren't you?" The boy asked staring at her.

"K-Kaname I don't think me being in a class of vampires is going to go well..." Keiko told him and fear flicked in her eyes.

"Don't worry, all the vampires here are more kind than the ones you've met in the past. I'll be there to watch you also. Anyways, headmaster would like to meet you again. He has your uniform in his office." He stated and a playful smile crossed his lips he looked down at her, "You're so tiny he had to get a custom size for you." Kaname joked and a flushed Keiko hit the back of his head and walked towards the window.

"I'm not that short..." She argued with a pout on her face, she noticed a bunch of vampires in white uniforms walking towards a building as she looked out the window.

"Those are the night-class students, they're heading towards the main building for classes," Kaname stated stepping behind her and leaning down, peering out the window. "We best go find the headmaster now," he glided away from her and opened the door and turned back to her.

"U-uh Kaname... Should I be walking around in this...?" Keiko blushed and picked up a part of the long nightdress lifting it slightly.

"It may be embarrassing, we would have sent for your clothes but they would have been too small. Once we get to his office you can change." He replied and the two purebloods left the guest room and walked down the halls of the headmaster's residence.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you guys think!


End file.
